The Pitbull vs The Pitiful
by Karen LaManna
Summary: What happens when you pit a best friend, bravery and burning hot desire against a bumbling brainless boob? Who will win over Penelope's heart forever? Will true love and passion take center stage! Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pitbull vs. The Pitifu** l

 **A/N: Here's another short Morcia story. It has some angst and some humor in it. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. God bless and stay positive!**

The team had just returned from a very difficult and long case this afternoon. They had been gone for almost two weeks. The whole gang decided they needed to blow off some steam. Everyone thought some drinks, good food and dancing would be the cure for what ails them.

With their paperwork caught up, they all met at Champagne Dreams. It was one of their favorite haunts that they loved to frequent. It was close to headquarters and the bartender most of the time took care of them. They had the best drinks and their buffalo wings were to die for.

So as Penelope sat there sipping on one of her favorite fruity drinks, she had a lot on her mind. Derek was up on the dance floor getting his groove thang on, while Hotch and JJ were playing darts. Rossi was flirting with a beautiful red-headed woman half his age. Emily had found a cute jock-type to pass the time away with. Which left Spencer engrossed in a conversation with a woman and two other guys. They were debating over the scientific errors in the original 'Star Trek' series or the lack thereof.

Derek was keeping a close eye on the woman who had stolen his heart years ago. He was worried, she didn't have any of her usual sparkle or liveliness. She obviously had something on her mind. He decided to give her a little more time to perk up before he would head over to her.

Penelope continued to ruminate in her own little world. She and Kevin had had another argument earlier in the day. She was at her wits end! It was the same argument that they always had. He had been more insistent lately about her spending all of her time with everyone else, except him. Which wasn't true in Penelope's mind. The biggest problem between them as Kevin saw it, was her relationship with Derek. He hated it and always made no effort to conceal that fact. He would throw that in her face every chance he got.

Penelope truly cared about Kevin, but he was suffocating her. She was in a quandary. She had always known that she had deep feelings for her best friend. She never wanted to admit to herself that she was hopelessly in love with Derek. She had convinced herself that he would never see her like that. She was just a too curvy, geeky, tech nerd and definitely was not his type. He always went for the beautiful, leggy, stick thin model types. She was far from that! She had given up the idea of them being together. They would never ever be anything, but just friends. However, she couldn't see a forever future with Kevin either.

So she sat there debating what to do. Penelope knew the right thing to do was to let Kevin down as easily as possible. He was a sweet man and she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't be with him anymore and lead him on. Being alone, was better than living a lie for the rest of her life.

At that point, her phone went off again for the fifth time since they had arrived ninety minutes earlier. It was yet another text from Kevin whining to her about spending more time with him. He wanted her to drop everything and meet him. Again, she chose to ignore it as she picked the offending item up and threw it into her purse. She gulped her drink down quickly and blew out a deep breath.

Derek still had not taken his eyes off of his Goddess. He saw the frustration and sadness on her beautiful features. He couldn't' take it anymore and had to talk to her. He excused himself from his current nameless dance partner and began to walk away. The woman he was dancing with grabbed his arm. He looked down at her hand irritated and shrugged her off. She stood there as she placed her hands on her hips, scowled and huffed as she watched him leave her and walk over to another woman.

Derek made his way over to the table and plopped himself down in the seat across from his heart. He took a big swig of his beer and smiled at Penelope.

"Hey, Baby Girl! Everything alright with my favorite girl? You look upset, Mama."

"Hiya, Hot Stuff! I'm good, just a little tired, that's all." Penelope looked over at him and gave him a half-hearted smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Derek's expressive eyebrows shot up and he couldn't keep the concern off his handsome face. "Alright woman, spill it! I know when something is on that sexy mind of yours!"

Penelope laid her hands on his arm. "Really handsome, I'm fine. There is nothing to spill!"

Derek shook his head in disbelief. He knew her better than he knew himself. He knew she wasn't being honest with him. He decided not to push it and figured he would try to distract her. "You wanna dance, hot mama?"

Penelope knew it would be useless to try and hide something from Derek. Penelope sighed and grabbed her purse as she stood up. "Not tonight, Baby Boy! I am just gonna head home and take a nice hot bubble bath. I will see you tomorrow. Say my goodbyes to everybody."

Penelope leaned down and pecked him on the forehead and then proceeded to head for the door.

Derek was having none of that, he quickly threw some money on the table, waved at the rest of the team and rushed out the door after his Goddess.

He caught up to her as she was just opening up the door to her beloved Esther. He gently captured her arm and twirled her around to face him.

"Whoa there, woman! I am not letting you go anywhere until you talk to me. You know, I know you all too well. Please tell me what's wrong, Gorgeous!"

Penelope put her head down and stared at her feet. She was afraid and needed to get out of there before she said something that she couldn't take back. "It's nothing Derek, I just want to go home. I just have a few things on my mind."

He tenderly placed his fingers under her chin and guided her head up, so he could gaze right into her eyes. They looked so sad and full of doubts. After several seconds of just staring soulfully into each other's eyes. He decided speak up first.

"Nuh uh, baby! You really have me worried. You know you can tell me anything. Is this about Lynch?"

Derek never had any use for Kevin Lynch! He always felt and knew that that idiot would never be good enough for his favorite girl. Derek wished he could be honest with her and get the courage to tell her how he truly felt. He knew he was a coward, but he was afraid that Penelope would reject him. That would just kill him though if she did. He never felt he was good enough for her, he was a broken man who wasn't good enough for her either. His past would always make him feel that way. He never wanted to hurt her or lose her from his life. She was his best friend, his solace and the only woman he would ever truly love. So he had decided a long time ago to play it safe and just leave everything status quo.

Penelope's eyes went wide with fear. How could she tell Derek the truth? He would laugh at her. She didn't want to take a chance of pushing him away. She normally could talk to him about anything, but not this. She didn't want to tell him she was totally unhappy with Kevin and wanted a future with him, her boo.

A lone tear started to creep down her cheek. Now Derek was beside himself, he took one of his thumbs and softly brushed the tear away. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, they were both startled by the sound of the cocking of a gun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying my new short story. Thanks to all that have favorited/followed this story. I also wanted to thank all that have taken your time to review this. It is greatly appreciated. Well, onto the danger for our couple. God Bless!**

Derek quickly spun around and was suddenly face to face with a man in a ski mask with a gun aimed right at them. His first instinct was to protect the love of his life and immediately stepped right in front of Penelope to shield her. Penelope gasped as they both held their hands up in surrender.

As Derek scanned the area, he hoped that one of their teammates would be there. "Whoa, man! We don't want any trouble. Put the gun down!"

The unknown man snorted as he kept his gun trained on them. "Trouble, you don't know the meaning of trouble! Now, do as I say or you're both dead! "

They both nodded their heads and Derek could feel his girl trembling behind him. "It's gonna be okay, Sweetness! I won't let him hurt you, I promise!"

The man snarled out with such maliciousness. "Sweetness, huh? Yea, sweetness I won't do much damage, no worries. Now, Agent Morgan, slowly take your gun out and throw it into the car. NOW!"

Derek's eyebrows shot up as he thought this is not good. This is personal, he knows them somehow. "Do we know you? Please let her go, she can't hurt you! What do you want? Can you tell me your name?"

"Shut up! You can't profile your way out of this. I won't tell you again, take off your gun or I will kill her!"

Penelope again gasped out and started sobbing and shaking. Derek nodded and slowly reached for his gun and tossed it into the car and raised his arms again.

The unsub waved his gun around and said. "Now, your other one from your ankle."

Derek glared at him and repeated the process as he slowly bent down and removed his backup gun from its holster and tossed that one in the car, as well. He didn't want to give this guy any reason to hurt his Baby Girl. He continually scanned the parking lot hoping for someone to help them. Unfortunately, there was no one, anywhere.

Derek continued to shield Penelope as he gritted out. "Now what, man?"

"Where are your cuffs?"

"On my belt behind my back."

The man snorted out as he was sniffling and wiping his nose with his free hand. As he waited for Derek to produce his cuffs, Derek noticed that his head was twitching and the hand that was holding the gun started to shake a bit. Obviously, this man was coming down from something. Derek removed his cuffs and brought them out in front of him and swung them back and forth with one finger.

The masked man turned his attention to Penelope. "Yo, slut! Now, put those cuffs on your friend here!"

Penelope was still shaking and sobbing. "Noooo! Please don't do this! We won't say anything, just leave, pleeeasssse!"

He chuckled as his head shook. "Yeah right! That aint gonna happen, Sweetness! Now, Agent Morgan put your arms behind your back. Sweetness here is going to cuff you up!"

Penelope tried to stand her ground and cried out. "Noooo, I won't!'

Derek turned his head to look at his terrified and brave best friend and quietly said. "It's going to okay Baby Girl do as he says! Don't worry, it's going to be alright."

Her eyes pleaded with him as her mouth gaped open. Resigned, she nodded her head and took the cuffs. Derek brought his hands behind his back and she gently placed them on, making sure not to hurt him.

The man chortled out. "Good girl, keep following my instructions and you may live through this." As he motioned to the back of Esther with his gun he barked out. "Step back over here and give me the keys to your car."

They did as they were told and Penelope tossed him the keys. He inched closer to the car and put the keys in and the trunk flew open. The unsub glanced down, took the jack, the tire iron and a few other items and tossed them to the ground without taking his eyes off the couple.

"Now whore, get in the trunk and do it fast. Or I will kill your boy, here!" he then motioned at Derek.

She looked at the trunk, then to Derek, then the gunman and back to Derek. Derek nodded silently as he encouraged her. She walked slowly over to the trunk, leaned down and took her heels off so she would not trip getting in. As she took one more look at Derek, she climbed in the trunk and laid down on her side.

Derek was losing his patience very quickly. He thought if he could stall this guy, that maybe just maybe there was more of a chance of help arriving in time. "You still haven't told us what you want. Why are you doing this? You still have time to let us go, before this really gets out of hand."

The man impatiently snarled out. "That's right, I haven't told you. As for why, well let's just say I'm doing this because I can and I owe someone something. Now, shut your damn mouth or you're dead!"

Derek made a decision. He figured with Penelope out of the line of fire he would stand his ground and try to end this. It was now or never, he hoped that his girl would get his message and stay put. He then stared into her beautiful blue scared eyes. He winked at her, gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and mouthed the words 'I love you'. He then lunged at the man to head butt him, but the unsub reacted more swiftly then Derek expected. The man lifted his gun up and slammed the butt of the gun into Derek's head and knocked him out cold.

Penelope was petrified and screamed. "Ohhh myyy Godddd, Derrrrekkkk! Nooooo! Someone, please help!"

The masked man leaned over and roared. "Shut up, bitch! Shut up or I will make sure he never wakes up again!"

As Derek laid there on the ground unconscious and bleeding, he hastily grabbed a cloth out of his pocket and forcefully stuffed it into Penelope's mouth. He then broke out another pair of cuffs and slapped them on her wrists, leaving her hands in front of her. He placed his gun in the waistband of his jeans and somehow managed to get the unconscious Derek into the trunk facing her.

He slammed the trunk closed and ran over to the driver's side door. He jumped into the car, started up the engine, snatched the ski mask off his face and screeched out of the parking lot.

As the car made its way to its unknown destination, both Penelope and Derek's bodies were being jostled and thrown around the pitch dark trunk. Finally, after what seemed like hours the car had come to a complete stop and the engine was shut off.

In short time, the trunk popped open and the man threw a lit flashlight into the trunk with them. In his rush to finish with his final part in this whole debacle, the unsub had forgot to put his mask back on. Once Penelope's eyesight adjusted she was able to make out a white man with a mustache, beard and brown curly hair. She would never forget his face. One of the last things he did was take Derek's cell phone and Penelope's purse. He checked it and found two cellphones and was satisfied he had everything.

The kidnapper stood back up and just stared down at his captives and smirked at Penelope. He snatched the cloth from her mouth.

"Well, slut I hate to grab and run! I need to get the hell out of here though. Just a warning before I go. You are in the middle of nowhere, there is no one around for miles. So even if you scream your lungs out, no one will hear you. There will be nobody to rescue you and you will probably both die in this trunk. Maybe, this will teach you a lesson to screw with other people's feelings. I personally don't see what anyone would see in a fat cow like you anyway, Penelope! See ya in the next life, enjoy your last few hours alive." At that he took a hold of the trunk and slammed it shut again.

She laid there sobbing, trembling and prayed that her Noir Hero would wake up soon, if at all. She was extremely worried about Derek, she knew he was only trying to protect her and save her when he went after the unsub. She really needed him to wake up and be alright. Even though she was freaked out and distraught she was grateful that the kidnapper had left the small flashlight, at least it wasn't completely pitch black now. She looked around as she tried to figure out what to do.

The junkie kidnapper satisfied that he had repaid his debt got into his hidden waiting car, smirked and pulled away heading for the highway. He was sure nothing would go wrong. They were cuffed with no way out. They had no water, food or cellphones. There was no way he or his partner in crime would be found out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy this latest update! Let's see what happens with our favorite couple. Hehe!**

Kevin was sitting in Penelope's lair waiting for the phone to ring telling him that everything went off without a hitch. He then let his imagination run wild. He knew he had to play this just right. He would wait long enough until he was sure that "the Derek Morgan" was dead. Then he would swoop in, get all the glory and play the hero this time.

Kevin knew that Penelope always carried her backup phone tucked into her bra and that idiot he had do his dirty work would never check there. He gave specific instructions to his partner that his "Plum Sauce" was not to be touched or harmed in any way. That warning came with a threat of death if anything happened to her, other than her being frightened.

Kevin was confident, too confident that he would never be caught or suspected. His overconfidence would be his downfall. He was messing with the wrong people. Her BAU family should never be fooled with, especially when one of their own or in this case two of their own were in trouble. They were an unstoppable and an unbeatable force to be reckoned with.

Then suddenly, he was broken out of his reverie when his phone began to ring. When he answered it, the voice on the other end started to speak to him. "It's done, just as you asked! She is unharmed and I knocked him out cold. I don't think he will ever wake up."

Kevin replied with an evil and maniacal laugh. "Good, good! He will die and never know why! I will be the one to help save the day and Penelope will be eternally grateful to me. She will need consoling and I am the one to do it. Then we can be together, forever without her muscle God in the way anymore. I will win, I will win!"

"Yo man, whatever you say! Are we even now?"

"Yea Jerry, we are even. Now, lose my number!"

"With pleasure, Lynch! Sayonara!" With that, the call ended. Kevin sat back as he tingled with excitement over the death of his longtime nemesis, SSA Derek Morgan!

Little did Lynch know that his perfectly constructed plan was not followed to the letter! Not only was Derek very much alive, but his inept partner had let Penelope see his face. He never bothered with gloves to hide his fingerprints and left two live witnesses. Jerry had left a mountain of clues. Well, I guess that's what you get when you deal with bumbling, idiot junkies!

Meanwhile, the team had decided to call it a night, because everyone still had work in the morning. They all left the bar and Rossi noticed that Derek's truck was still in the lot. They all chuckled with knowing glances, went their separate ways and headed home. No one had noticed all the stuff from Penelope's trunk laying off to the side.

Penelope and Derek were still trapped in the trunk of her beloved Esther. It had been about an hour since their captor had abandoned them there. She was completely frightened, as she still frantically kept looking around trying to figure a way out. Derek still had not regained consciousness and the longer he stayed out, the more and more she was freaking out with worry. She had leaned towards the man of her dreams and fantasies and gently placed a loving kiss to his lips, as she tried to inwardly will her Prince to wake up.

"Derek baby, please wake up for me! I love you and I promise to tell you that if you wake up for me! If you don't wake up right now, I swear I will tell everyone about that secret you are hiding underneath your bed and you know I will do it to, buster! I really need you, my love! Please come back to me, please!"

There was still no movement or signs of life. She felt like this was all her fault. That if she had just stayed and danced with him none of this would never have happened. The tears continued to flow in rivers as she gazed into his handsome face. She noticed a huge bruise and swelling where he had been hit with the gun and she gently ran her fingers down his face. Around fifteen minutes later her heart jumped for joy as he began to stir and moan. "Ohh Baby Boy, that's it! Wake up for me! I'm here, my love! Please open those sexy eyes and let me know you are okay, please!"

He was slowly coming to, his head hurt beyond belief. As he tried to make sense of where he was, he heard the distant cries of his Baby Girl to wake up. His eyes snapped open in a flash and looked directly into the loving and frightened face of the woman he loved more than life itself. As he scanned her body for any injuries, he began to furiously try to free his hands and then remembered he was handcuffed.

"Finally, handsome! There you are, I thought you would never wake up for me! I was so worried! How are feeling? Are you alright?"

"Baby Girl, are you okay? What's going on? Where are we? I'm fine, I promise!"

"He just left us here in the trunk, Sug! He took off over an hour ago, I think. He told me we are in the middle of nowhere. What are we going to do, Hot Stuff? No one knows we are here."

Derek grimaced in pain as he continued to scrutinize his Goddess to ensure that she was not injured in any way. "Shh, Beautiful. Calm down, everything is going to be fine, I promise! Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

Penelope nervously smiled, brought her cuffed hands up and began to caress his face as she quietly answered him. "I'm okay, Angelfish! He didn't hurt me, I swear. I'm just worried about you, you took quite a hit. I looked around and there is no way out."

Derek leaned into her touch and smiled. He was happy and relieved that she was unharmed. He needed to keep up her spirits so she wouldn't panic and give up on him or their predicament. "I'm good baby, really I am. My face just hurts a bit that's all. We will be alright and will find a way out of here. I promise, Hot Mama! The team will figure it out and find us. Just have faith in our family!"

Penelope sighed and tried to smile a little for him. "Ohh I know, Sugar Shack! I have faith in our family of superheroes. I'm just scared a little, that's all."

"I know you are, baby, but don't worry we are in this together. I'm awake and I won't let the dragons steal you away from me! I'm here for you always, don't you ever forget that!"

Penelope giggled. "No worries, silly man, I won't! Besides the dragons could do better!"

"Hey, hey woman! I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again! You are the best, most special and most gorgeous woman I have ever known."

She smiled at him and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my love! Always my sweet hero and great for my ego."

They both chuckled as Derek shook his head. He suddenly looked down at his belt. "Damn! He took my phone. What about yours, Sweetness? Did he get all three of them?"

"Shoot, he got all three of them! I took my backup one out of my bra earlier and threw it into my purse. So they are all in front seat, I guess?"

"It's alright Baby Girl! Let's hope he left them on and that way the team can track us."

After a while of silence between them, they just couldn't stop staring at each other. They both were trying to work up their courage.

They suddenly blurted out at the same time. "We need to talk." Then again in unison. "You, go first." They both nervously giggled as Penelope caressed his face ever so lovingly and tenderly near his injury site.

"Princess you go ahead!"

Penelope took a deep breath, bit down on her bottom lip and prepared herself to fulfill her promise. "Derek, you know what we were going to talk about earlier? I was about to tell you that I am very unhappy."

He crinkled his forehead with worry. "Why Sweetheart? Talk to me! I'm here for you always, you know that? What's wrong? Besides, it looks like we are going to be here for a while longer!" They both chuckled out again.

Her face turned sad as she thought about everything that was going wrong with her life, right now. She sniffled as she began to speak. "Ohh, Baby Boy! I just don't know what to do! It's about Kevin. I thought I was happy with him. I really tried to make it work and love him, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep lying to myself or him. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't know the right thing to do. He has become so demanding of my time. All he does is whine and complain on how I spend my time. He absolutely hates it when I spend time with my family, most especially you! He despises our relationship and all we do is argue. I don't want to lose you, Handsome! He is a nice man and all, but he does not have my heart, someone else owns that!"

Derek laid there totally frustrated while he wished he could hold the other part of his heart in his arms. She meant everything to him and he really wanted to show her what love really is.

"Gorgeous, please tell me he didn't hurt you, did he?" She shook her head no.

"I'm glad of that! Listen to me, Mama. All I want is your happiness. I would never ever hurt you! If you aren't happy, that kills me. This is all my fault! I am so sorry!"

She looked totally perplexed as she frowned. "Derek honey, what are you talking about? None of this is your fault. It's all on me, these were the choices I made. I decided to settle for second best, I knew that my one and only was out of my reach."

He stared directly into her beautiful and soulful eyes and shook his head. "Of course this is my fault, P! I am the coward here, not you! I should have told the truth a long time ago. I said the words after you were shot, but you misunderstood me."

"Now you really have me at a total loss here, Handsome! "

"Listen to me Angel, I really need you to hear me! After you were shot I was so scared that I would lose you forever. I made a promise to myself that if you survived I would tell you the truth. I did that, but you didn't understand me and I guess I got scared. Shortly, after I told you how I felt you ran right into Lynch's arms, so I didn't push it because, I thought you didn't want me that way. I felt rejected and my heart shattered. The bottom line is this, my Gorgeous Goddess. I love you with all my heart, I always have. I'm head over heels in love with you and want you to be mine forever. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my solace, my best friend, my safe haven and the sole owner of my heart!"

Penelope began bawling like a baby, but they were happy tears. She couldn't believe her ears. The man who owned her heart was in love with her, too! She was left totally and momentarily speechless. That never happened to Penelope Garcia, she always had something to say.

"Ohh baby, don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you."

She had raised her hands and lightly placed her fingers over his lips and finally found her tongue. "My Prince, I'm not upset with you. These are happy tears, my love. I just can't believe it. You love me, you really truly love me!"

"Of course I love you, silly girl! You are now and will always be my forever! I want everything with you, marriage, kids and the white picket fence. Well, with you it might be purple."

They both broke out into laughter, at that. Derek leaned in and placed a soft and tender kiss to the love of his life's lips.

Penelope sniffled, ran her fingers over his chest and smiled. "Ohh Hot Stuff, I have been such a coward and a fool! I never thought you would want to be with me that way. I'm not the usual type of woman you go for. That's why I settled for Kevin, I didn't think I could be lucky enough to be with someone like you. I was totally scared that if I told you how I felt, that I would lose you forever. I can't be without you! I never really loved Kevin and deep down I guess we both knew that. You are an amazing man with an amazing heart! You come across to others as a ferocious lion, but in actuality you are a total pussycat! I have never known anyone like you! You had me at Gomez, I love you with every fiber of my being!"

Derek was grinning ear-to-ear, even with the predicament they were in. He was the happiest he had ever been even being locked in a trunk in handcuffs. As long as they were together, everything else was bearable.

"Sweetness, you are the best thing in my life! You are my life! When I am scared and in my dark places and my nightmares, you are my guiding light. You chase away all my demons. You never let me down and I never feel alone! I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. I wish I could hold you right now and show you how much you mean to me! I love you, my Angel! Will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me? I want to woo you the way you deserve to be treated, baby. Lynch was never good enough for my girl!"

Penelope giggled. "Of course, I will go out with you, silly man! I need to break it off with Kevin, first. It's only the right thing to do."

He shook his head in total awe and amazement. "You have such a big, loving and unselfish heart. You have made me the happiest man on the planet. I can't wait for our crazy and wonderful future."

"I love you, Derek Michael Morgan!"

"I love you more, Penelope Calliope Garcia!"

They both leaned into each other and brushed their lips together tenderly. The kiss soon took on a life of its own. It became very hot, sensual and passionate. The need for air was the only reason they pulled apart. They laid there gasping, as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow, Chocolate Thunder!"

"Wow is an understatement, my beautiful Baby Girl!"

They gazed into each other's eyes and leaned back in for another loving, erotic and steamy kiss. They continued on like a couple of horny teenagers with their first loves.

Things had calmed down for them after they realized they couldn't go any further because of their present limitations. They were both exhausted and mutually agreed to get some rest. Besides, Derek refused to let their first time to be in the trunk of a car. He wanted it to be special and wanted to be able to cherish her and treat her like the Goddess she was. She deserved nothing but the best. Penelope snuggled into her Chocolate God the best she could and they drifted off to dreamland.

 **ONE CHAPTER LEFT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all that read this story with the different twist and turns. I hope you all truly enjoyed it. Thanks to all that reviewed, followed and favorited as well. You guys are the best! Look for my newest story to start posting in a week or two it's called "Carnival of Surprises" it's going to have a few surprises, for sure! LOL! It will be a three-shot full of fun! In the meantime, please enjoy my ongoing story "The Angel of My Heart."**

Several hours later Kevin watched the team file into the bullpen to begin their day. He hadn't bothered to leave the office, instead he opted to spend the night in his Plum Sauce's lair.

It was now nearly 10:00am and the team was beginning to get extremely worried about their friends. They were late, they were never late and no one could reach either of them on their cells. Kevin decided it was time to put the last part of his plan into motion. He wanted to be the big hero this time.

He quickly made his way into the bullpen and appeared out of breath and more disheveled than usual. He yelled out to no one in particular. "Has anyone heard from my Plum Sauce? I haven't been able to get a hold of her since last night. She didn't go home and I am really worried, now!"

The team gathered around him and explained to him no one had seen her and Derek since the bar last night. They told him that neither one of them had shown up to work either. Everyone was now beside themselves, thinking the worst.

"Agent Hotchner, if you want I can try and track their phones."

Hotch crossed his arms on his chest as he held that all too familiar stoic look. "Good thinking, let's head to Garcia's office."

They practically sprinted to her lair and Kevin immediately took a seat in front of her babies. He started the trace and hoped that he could continue to fool the team. "I can't locate Agent Morgan's phone it must be off. Waittt, I found her, I found my Plum Sauce! She must have left her backup phone on." He quickly spun around in the chair and looked up at everyone.

Hotch looked around at the very anxious and worried group. "Let's go get her and hope that Derek is with her."

JJ quietly said what everyone was thinking. "God, I hope they are both alright. They just have to be!"

They all started to make their way out of Garcia's office. Kevin interjected. "I'm coming with you I have to know that Penny is alright."

Hotch replied. "Alright, let's go!"

They all grabbed their things and ran for the elevators. They made their way downstairs to the garage. They split into two groups and jumped into the SUV's and sped their way to their family.

An hour later, they found Esther and jumped out and ran over to the car. They all began screaming out their names. Suddenly, the group heard a pounding from the trunk.

They quieted down and Dave yelled out. "Kitten, Derek are you in there?"

They both screamed out. "Yessss!"

The team began furiously scrambling around to try and find the keys. Spencer found them on the on the backseat. Spencer grabbed them and ran over to the trunk. He put the keys in and the trunk popped open.

Penelope immediately sat up, as her eyesight tried to adjust to the sudden bright sunlight. "Thank God, you found us! Thank you my fine furry friends. We've been stuck in here for hours. We knew you would find us! We both love you all!"

Emily excitedly chirped up. "My God, guys are you okay? What the hell happened?"

Derek grunted in pain and said. "Yea, yea we are fine, just get us out of here, please!"

Everybody jumped into action and helped the relieved and happy pair out of Esther. They unlocked their cuffs and everyone hugged all around. As they explained what had happened, Penelope and Derek tightly hugged and beamed at each other. The team was relieved that they appeared to be in good shape.

Kevin stood there in place and was inwardly pissed off. His plan was a bust and the worst part was that Derek Morgan his nemesis was still alive. To say he wasn't a happy camper was putting it mildly. Penelope noticed him and he made his way over and tried to hug her. She stiffened at his touch.

"Ohh, Plum Sauce! I was so worried I am glad you are alright. Let's go over here and let you sit down and I will get you some water."

Penelope pulled away from him, put her head down and leaned back to bring herself closer to Derek. Derek instinctively placed his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Kevin! I didn't mean to worry you, but we're okay."

Kevin was furious as he stomped away muttering to himself. "How dare she pull back from me and let that overgrown muscle head jock hold her. I'm supposed to be her boyfriend. What the hell happened? Nothing went right again for me," He stood over near the SUV brooding and inwardly continued with his childish temper tantrum.

After Kevin had self-exiled himself, Derek looked at Hotch. "This was personal, Hotch! This guy knew who we were and told us he was repaying a debt. Baby Girl can even make an identification of the unsub. Someone helped him, he had inside help from someone with a grudge! He was also on some kind of drugs, too! He was shaking and twitched a lot, like he was withdrawing from something."

"Kitten, let's get you both back to the BAU and check into this right away. This way we can get you guys some food and something to drink. You can both also freshen up and Derek can let the medics check him out."

They both nodded their heads and made their way to the SUV's. "Lead the way, Papa Bear! Lead the way." Everyone shook their heads in amusement and chuckled.

A little while later they were all in the round table room going over files and pictures. The weary and grateful pair were now fed, hydrated, freshened up and in clean clothes and thrilled to be back safe and sound with their family. Derek had been cleared by the medics with a slight concussion and a few bruises. All in all, they were very lucky to have survived their harrowing ordeal, virtually unscathed.

Penelope suddenly shouted out to the group. "That's him, I found him! You can run, but you can't hide from the Oracle of All Knowing! She sent everything to the big screen in front of them. They continued to look to find anything that would link him to anyone they might know.

Derek had looked over at her in awe. "You are amazing, Goddess!'

"Awww Sugar Shack, you are just saying that cause it's true!" They all snickered as they shook their heads with complete amusement at the duo's antics.

Spencer excused himself to go to the men's room. As he neared the door he heard what appeared to be Kevin screaming at someone over the phone. He stood there in complete and utter disbelief as he listened to Lynch's half of the conversation.

Spencer burst into the bathroom with his gun drawn. "How could you, Kevin? What were you thinking? You could have gotten them killed! What gives you the right? I thought you loved, Garcia?" Spencer was enraged and livid that he could do that to his family!

Kevin visibly gulped as he stood there motionless and speechless. His plan was exposed and in utter ruin, his Penny would never forgive him. Spencer placed his gun back in his holster and expeditiously and without hesitation slapped handcuffs on Kevin. He then dragged him back to the round table room.

They walked in the door and everybody turned to stare at them incredulously.

Penelope made her way over to them and was totally confused. "What's going on here, Boy Wonder? Why is Kevin in cuffs?"

Kevin kept his head down the entire time as he remained completely silent.

Spencer focused on his sister's face with the saddest look. "I'm sorry, Garcia! I overheard Lynch here screaming at his accomplice. Kevin here is the mastermind of your abductions from last night."

Penelope was steaming mad, her face contorted with anger and hurt as it completely turned red. "Is that true Kevin, is it? Tell me, what were you thinking? We both could have died! God, what was I thinking? I actually cared about you! "

She and the rest of the team looked on and waited for an explanation. Kevin took his time answering her questions. He knew his life was over as he knew it.

"Yes, Plum Sauce, I did it! I left strict instructions that you were to remain unharmed." Kevin yelled out with total frustration.

"Why, Kevin? Why would you do this?"

Kevin continued to scream out as he glared at Derek. "Because, I love you! You are my girlfriend, not his! I can't stand the way you talk to him or act around him. You drop everything for him, no matter what! You're my girlfriend and I forbid you to have anything to do with him anymore. That manwhore will never love you like I do! He will use you and throw you away! You are so not his type, he wouldn't want a fat cow, like you. I wanted him dead! You were never supposed to be hurt!"

After Lynch had ended his tirade, Derek suddenly lunged at the animal. "I could kill you for what you did! You frightened her and left the woman I love in the hands of a junkie. She cared about you, you idiot! By the way, you can't forbid her to do anything, she has her own mind and that is not your business anymore! You don't know anything about me or her! She has the biggest and most loving heart and you took advantage of that! I swear I will kill you!"

The guys tried to hold him back. "Let me at him, guys! Just give me five minutes with this disgusting son-of-a-bitch!"

It took all of the strength from Hotch, Dave and Spencer to hold him back. As much as they would take great pleasure in watching Derek beat the crap out of him, Lynch just wasn't worth it.

Penelope was in tears now and screeched. "Are you crazy? Love, you don't know the meaning of that word! I hate you, you almost cost me the love of my life! Derek loves me and I love him now and forever! You can say and think what you want, but we are it for each other! You are pathetic and not worth anything. What the hell did I ever see in a pig like you? GO TO HELL! She finished her rant and slapped him across the face.

"Way to go, Kitten! You tell him!" Dave chuckled as he watched the woman who he thought of as his daughter with total pride.

Derek had calmed down significantly and they released their grip on him. He proudly pulled the woman who had stolen his heart into his strong and loving arms. He hugged her tightly, and then gently brushed away her tears. He then leaned in and gave her a tender and heartfelt kiss. "Shhh, baby! It's going to be alright. I'm here and always will be! I love you, Goddess!"

She gazed up at him with such adoration and smiled. "I love you more, Handsome!"

Spencer walked over to Lynch and recited. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand each of your rights, as I have explained them to you?"

Lynch snarled out. "Yea, yea! Just get me out of here. They are making me sick."

JJ grinned and chuckled. "Too bad!"

Spencer dragged him out of the room and handed him over to Agent Anderson.

Derek caressed Penelope's cheek and kissed her forehead. "You okay, Baby Girl?"

She smiled at him and gently rubbed her fingers on his cheek near his bruise. "I am now my Prince, I am now! "

Emily curiously asked with a grin. "Uhhh, guys, did we miss something here?

The happy couple chuckled as Penelope laid her head on Derek's chest and blushed. They both glanced around at their family. Penelope sighed happily and announced. "My Chocolate Adonis and I are now together. We admitted our love for one another last night in Esther's trunk! "

Spencer had just walked back into the room and grinned. "Finally, it's about damn time you guys pulled your heads out of your butts!"

Everyone broke out into a fit of uproarious laughter as they congratulated the new, long awaited couple.

Spencer continued to laugh as he said. "Ohh, by the way, Garcia. You are aware of the safety feature in Esther's trunk, right?"

She looked confused and lost. "Ummm, no my heap of gray matter. What are you talking about?"

Spencer shook his head as he looked around the room. "There is an emergency button on the passenger side located near the brake lights. All you had to do was push it and the trunk would have popped right up!"

Derek looked at him stupefied. "Are you serious, Pretty Boy?"

"Yupppp!"

The whole family broke out in hysterical fits of laughter. By the time, everyone had brought themselves under control they were holding their stomachs and were trying to stop the tears that were streaming down their cheeks like waterfalls.

Derek gazed longingly at his gorgeous Goddess. "I love you, Hot Mama!"

Penelope pulled him into her arms. "I love you more, my sexy God! Now, when can we go out on that date?"

" **It's not so important who starts the game, but who finishes it." -John Wooden**

 **The End**


End file.
